watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegon
|header font size=150% |personality=Aegon is very secretive, so secretive that he goes by an alias, “Shaun.” He doesn’t like others to get too close to his past, in fear of them finding out who he really is. Though, when he’s not being so secretive, he is being very smart and protective of his little sister. He is often seen playing around with her and even promised to keep her safe when they were little. He loves his parents dearly, though is willing to do whatever it takes for them not to realise his true identity. |history=Aegon’s parents were married for political reasons. They had been engaged since Aegon’s mother, Katherine, was eleven and his father, Thero, was sixteen. A year after that, they were married, despite of both their objections. The pair of them didn’t fall in love till 2 years later. When Katherine was fifteen, she discovered she was pregnant with Aegon. A few weeks before Aegon was due to be born, Thero’s parents died. Thero was crowned King of Athens, and Katherine was made Queen. A few weeks after that, Aegon was born. He was greatly loved by both his parents and the people of Athens. Aegon was unaware that Thero’s attention had been wondering away from Katherine. Soon after Aegon’s birth, Katherine was pregnant again. Thero, was delighted though, when Katherine was five months into her pregnancy, she caught Thero kissing one of Katherine’s most trusted servant and her best friend, Korinna. Heartbroken, Katherine threw a temper and Thero tried to calm her down and apologise. Katherine backed away from him, and pushed him away. She went back to her room and changed into a nightgown. She went to her bed, crying, and went into terrible pain, and realised she was having a miscarriage. Thero entered their room and saw the scene. Katherine told him that everything that happened was his fault, that she was so distraught at seeing Thero and Korinna together and at him loving other women. That she can’t carry his sons when he breaks her heart all the time. Thero apologised and swore he would never love another. When Aegon was 1, his mother fell pregnant again. Thero was delighted and said it didn’t matter whether the child was a boy or girl. After nine months, Katherine had a girl. Thero was delighted at the new addition of the family and Aegon, now two years old, said he’s happy to have a little sister. Aegon would at this age often played games with the other children that resided in the palace. A few weeks after his little sister’s birth, Aegon was sleeping when Korinna, who wanted to be Queen, abducted Aegon in her long plan of achieving her goal. Aegon was held captive by Korinna’s mother Aphrodite. As Aegon grew older, Aphrodite made him watch what was happening to his family. From his mother’s execution and his sister being sent away, to when Aerys was born and Theresa was returned. Athena constantly tried to get information out of Aphrodite if she knew anything about Aegon’s sudden ‘death’. Aegon always tried to contact Athena and tell her what happened to him. When Aegon was nine, he finally was able to escape Aphrodite and ran to where he knew Athena would be. When Athena saw him, she at first didn’t recognise him and thought Aegon was dead. Aegon eventually proved he was who he said he was and Athena took him to where she knew his father would be. Aegon joined Thero on the hunt for the person who threatened his family’s lives. Thero was at first reluctant to let a boy join him but Aegon told him he could cut Thero’s time in half by taking him to the source of the threat. On the journey, Thero asked why Aegon wasn’t with his parents. Aegon told him that he was taken away from them and had been given up for dead for a very long time. He also added that his mother was killed when he was very young. Thero asked how old he was when he was abducted and Aegon told him he was two years old. Thero then asked him how he knew the way to go and Aegon told him that they were the people who abducted were the same people who threatened his family’s lives. Thero told Aegon he would leave as soon as they arrive, in case they try to take Aegon again. Aegon argued against the idea though Thero wouldn’t hear his arguments. Aegon then took Thero to where he knew they would be, and Thero told him to leave. Aegon, reluctantly agreed and rode back to the main city. There he saw Theresa playing with some of her handmaidens. Aegon smiled at seeing his baby sister “grown up”. Theresa later approached him, after the girls left, and asked him who he was. Aegon didn’t answer though said she should be more worried about her father. Theresa asked what he knew of him and Aegon answered that Thero is very likely not going to survive his trip. Theresa told Aegon he had to, otherwise she’d have no family left. Theresa had to go back inside though Aegon hid again. Aegon hadn’t been heard from in three years. Though when he heard his half-brother Aerys is ordering his sister’s death, Aegon helped Athena with getting Theresa out of there. Later, after her “burial”, Athena gave Aegon the potion and a knife to kill Aerys with. Aegon approached Aerys in his room. Aegon stuck a knife in Aerys’ heart and stated that was for trying to kill his sister. Aegon then snuck away and when he was far enough away from the city, took the potion and fell into the slumber. When Aegon woke up, he was in the 21st century. Athena was standing next to him and explained what had happened. She helped him adjust for a year until she sent him out into the modern world. When he entered, he reunited with Theresa, who now went with Tessa. He told her to call him “Shaun”. The two talked often and became good friends, though Aegon never revealed his real identity to her. Athena visited him one time and told him he would have to tell them eventually though Aegon refused, saying that it’s better for them not to know. |journal= |name=Aegon, Alias: Shaun Reyes |title=Prince of Athens, The abducted |location=On the run |affiliation=His family |status=Alive, believed to be dead |relationship=Single |born=Sometime BC |age=2000+/13 |species=Legacy |nationality=Greek |sexuality=Straight |accent=Greek |inspiration=Just don't |interests=None |active rp=None |plans=None |month powers=All |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet=Wolf, Hunter |bedroom=Varies |weapon images= |quote2="Was there ever a war where only one side bled?" |file2=Joe4.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= |likes=Knowing his family is safe, Playing with Hunter |dislikes=When someone gets to close to his secret, Being recognised |colour=Blue/Black |music=Pop |food=BBQ |animal=Wolf |book=None |quote3="Given the opportunity, what do we do to those who've hurt the ones we love?" |drink=Coke |song=No favourite |movie=No favourite |sport=Weapon related |other=N/A |skills=His powers, His wolf |weapon=Knife, Hunter |strength=Strength, Speed, Aim, Reflexes, Strategy, Battle |weakness=None physically |led=None |been=None |model=Gage Munroe |gender=Male |eye=Blue |hair=Blonde |height=5'1" |weight=45kg |ethnicity=Greek |hand=Right |shoe=Unknown |blood=B- |voice=Tenor |marks=None, apart from always bleeding somewhere |body=Athletic, Lean |more images= Joe10.jpg Joe9.jpg Joe8.png Joe7.jpg Joe5.jpg Joe4.jpg Joe3.jpg Joe2.png Joe1.png Joe6.png Baby Aegon.jpg|Him as a baby |one=Bloody |best=None |worst=Cuts, Scratches |change=Cuts, Scratches |mental=Good |disorders=None |medical=ADHD/Dyslexia |mother=Katherine |father=Theo |creator= |half=Aerys (paternal) |full=Theresa (2 years his junior) |other relatives= |family album= Damon8.jpg|Theo, his father Katherine5.jpg|Kat, his mother Tessa10.jpg|Tessa, his "baby sister" Aerys2.jpg|Aerys, paternal half-brother JoeWolfHunter1.png|Hunter, his wolf |home=On the run |earliest=His sister's birth |best memory=Seeing his father and sister again after 7 years |school=N/A |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=N/A |native=Greek |languages=Greek, English |flaw=Secretive nature |fears=His family dies, They find out who he is |hobbies=Playing with Hunter |motto="A dead enemy is a thing of beauty" |won't=Reveal himself |admires=No one |influenced=Tessa |compass=North |past person=Tessa |current person=Tessa |crisis=Well |problems=Head-on |reacts change=Okay |alignment=Good |dream=Not be on the run |current=Fugitive |quote4="Do you really think a crown gives you power?" |file3=Joe2.png |file size3=173x0px |vice=Violence |bad=Too secretive |sleep=Light sleeper |quirk=Loves knowing more than others |attitude="Don't trust anybody, not even your feelings." |talents=His powers and his wolf |social=Faker of emotions |theme song= |ease=With Hunter |priority=Protect his family |past=Not being able to escape sooner |accomplishment=Escaping/Killing Aerys |secret=His identity |known=Himself, Athena, Aphrodite |tragedy=Losing his family |wish=To not have to always lie |cheated=N/A |relates=Okay |strangers=Too lacking of innocent |lover=N/A |friends=Troubled/Secretive |familyp=They remember him as a fun-loving boy |first impression=Secretive |like most=The crack in him that still displays a boy |like least=His millions of layers}} Category:Watcher01 Category:Gage Munroe Category:A.R Character